Adversity
by ReneaChayse
Summary: Adversity; A state of continued misfortune. We all have adversity in our lives its how we get out of it and survive that really makes the story.


**AN: So this is my first fanfiction but not my first time writing. I really hope this will expand my writing in great new directions. With that being said I do take critic and I am also looking for a Beta at the time. **

**This story has actually been in my head for years now and I have finally decided to put it down on paper and see how it plays out. Im excited to see where this story takes me and I hope you all are as well. **

**(Disclaimer) I do not own Naruto or any of its characters I do however own Kaiyo or rather she owns me since I cant get this character out of my head. **

* * *

><p>Adversity<p>

This was the calm before the storm he thought. He was sitting on the black leather couch, his body tense knowing that at any moment an eruption the likes of which he had never seen was about to take place.

"I believe she will take the news with mature acceptance and understanding." He snapped his neck towards his companion who was also settled on the dark sofa his eyes showing disbelief at such a ridiculous statement. The red-head male who had spoken was the epitome of calm and collected and though Itachi could pull off the same look rather flawlessly now he looked as if the world was about to end and knowing what was about to happen that might not be to far off.

He opened his mouth to speak and see if maybe the red-head had bumped his head recently when the slamming of a door caused both to jump to attention. He threw a quick smug glance to Sasori who merely shrugged before they turned their attention back to the storm that was heading in their direction.

There was a flash of silver and suddenly she was in front of them masked fury flowing through her body. Her anger was so strong that it almost covered her and it made both the males shiver. They had not seen her this angry in a very long time and the last time the body count in the morgue had went up considerably. Itachi gave a silent prayer to the Kamis that this would not end the same way..at least not with his body.

Her deep red eyes narrowed on the two of them as she crossed her arms across her torso as if to hold in the fury for a few more seconds. To anyone not involved in this scene it would look hilarious a young girl of only 5'1 stature and slim body glaring at the two much larger males as if she was about to filet them alive. To many it would be ridiculous but to Itachi and Sasori they knew better she was a deadly predator and they were about to become her prey.

"Hime.." Sasori's words were cut off as a knife was thrown past him, cutting his cheek as it went by before settling into the wall with an audible thud. The hime in question continued to glare her body cool fury. Sasori made no move to wipe the thin line of blood that started to run down his cheek.

Itachi for once was at a loss of what to do obviously speaking was out of the question but the silence was starting to grate on his nerves at some point this standoff had to end. He took a step towards her, his hands up as if she were a cop with a gun poised at him. His foot had barely touched the ground before her entire body snapped in his direction.

"Itachi if you take one more step towards me I swear to all the Kamis I will shoot you." Her voice was soft like silk but the poison held in it was more potent than any Sasori himself could cook up. Itachi bowed his head to her in understanding after all he wasnt in the mood to die today.

"Did you think I would be okay with this? That I wouldn't feel betrayed that you had kept this from me all these years? " She still wasnt yelling and that scared Itachi more than anything. Yelling he could handle but calm fury in his experience was dangerous. Neither of them answered her their eyes settled firmly to the floor. Her pale face twisted with anger and finally the storm that had brewed within her chest exploded.

"DID YOU?" Her scream echoed across the large foyer sending the large glass doors rattling. Sasori made to speak about but was cut off but her screaming.

"YOU ARE MY FAMILY AND YOU BETRAYED MY TRUST HOW FUCKING DARE YOU. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Her arms had settled at her sides fist clench and ready to strike at them for what they had done. Tears pooled in her eyes but she would not let them fall not in front of them. She stared at the two of them, the men she considered her brothers but now all she felt was disgust. They had kept this from her knowing how she would feel when she found out.

Sasori was not a patient man anyone who met him knew this immediately and now his patience was running very thin. Of course her knew she would not take it well no matter how hard he hoped she would and contrary to what she was feeling now he did love her but she was not behaving as she should.

"That is enough Kaiyo stop acting as if you are nothing but an immature teenage girl." His voice held its usual bored tone but his eyes bore into her with authority. The girl in question was taken aback not by his eyes but the use of her name, he always called her Hime. She clenched her teeth but before she could speak Sasori once again silenced her.

"We know you are angry at keeping this from you but it was..unavoidable, we were all made to promise our silence on this matter until the time came to tell you." How he hated to see her in such a state of sadness from their betrayal but he had spoken the truth they were not allowed to tell her. Of course know he was ready to curse her father from making the damned arrangement in the first place.

Kaiyo growled in annoyance and spent anger before turning and walking towards the elevator at the end of the foyer. Before she stepped in she cast one last glance at the two males and spoke through clenched teeth. "If anyone but Ami disturbs me for the rest of the day I will shoot them." And with that she stepped into the elevator and she was gone.

The air in the room deflated and immediately Itachi turned his gaze to Sasori. "That went as well as expected now please enlighten me at what we should do now." If sarcasm was a sport Itachi would have taken the gold sadly it is not and all he got from it was a withered look from the red head who was wiping away the blood from the cut on his cheek.

"Let her have the day to calm down and get her head right when she is ready we will answer her questions and assure her that this is not a disaster but merely an opportunity." With that Sasori also walked off leaving Itachi to his own thoughts.

"Opportunity indeed since when is arranged marriage considered anything but a disaster?"


End file.
